


Shark Attack 3 - Revenge of the mako.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Seven Days of Cherik [6]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Revenge, fun with photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not bully a shark. Especially not, if said shark knows people at Esquire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Attack 3 - Revenge of the mako.

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Boosh reference.

 


End file.
